HetaEspaña Reconquista
by jonatanfaov7
Summary: Al-Andalus entrá en la península ibérica con la intención de arrasarla, Visigodo cae en Guadalete y los musulmanes toman Hispania, pero en el norte de la península surge un joven territorio que dará su vida para devolver la península a sus originales dueños... OC comunidades autónomas.
1. Batalla de Covadonga

HetaEspaña

Reconquista I

Batalla de Covadonga

Año 722 d.c. En la Hispania, tras caer el imperio romano, un nuevo pais vuelve a conquistarla, esta vez son los musulmanes, un hombre llamado Al-Andalus, paso por el estrecho de Gibraltar hasta llegar a Gades, este hombre y sus tropas conquistó toda la actual Andalucía y estableció el emirato de córdoba, el califato omeya. La ambición del musulmán no es pequeña por lo que le empezó a conquistar mas territorio a Hispania, el paso del musulmán era arrollador, tierra que pisaba, tierra que conquistaba, Al-Andalus conquistó el centro de la península y se extendió aún más por el mediterráneo y la costa atlántica, Al-Andalus ya dominaba casi toda Hispania, pero quedaba un poco, ese pequeño territorio montañoso al norte, un lugar al que los crisitanos llamaban Asturias, Al-Andalus decidió poner fin a todo y eligió una tropa de unos 187.000 hombres y él y esa tropa emprendierón la marcha para poner fin a su conquista.

Hispania corría haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, la vegetación ralentizaba un poco su paso pero no la frenó, sabía que le quedaba poco de vida, sabía que iba a morir, pero tenía que avisarle, Hispania chocó contra un joven rubio.

Asturias:Hey...¡Hispania! ¿qué te pasa?

Hispania: Asturias, es el musulmán... se está acercando.

Asturias: ¿Qué? ¿el musulmán? ¿Qué pasa con los demás?

Hispania: Todos... han sido... con-conquistados.

Asturias: N-no puede ser... ¡Eh! ¡Hispania, no te duermas!

Hispania: Este es mi fin... Asturias, déjame pedirte un favor...

Asturias: Hispania...

Hispania: Tu no debes caer, debes echarles... un niño... en Granada... lo llamé España... está preso... tienes que salvarlo...

Asturias: ¿Un niño? ¿que dices, madre? ¿es en serio?

Hispania: Tu crees que puedo bromear ahora... adios... cuida de Cantabria... te quiero.

Asturias: ¡EH! ¡HISPANIA, DESPIERTA, VAMOS ABRE TUS OJOS! ¡HISPANIAAAAA!

Y así el territorio que había críado el imperio Romano, murió, dicen que el llanto del Astur fue tan grande que se oyó en todo el mundo, no se sabe, lo que si que está claro es que lloró, y mucho.

Asturias se levantó y se dirigió a cangas de onís, las crónicas cuentan que estaba tan furioso que aunque mandarán la mismísima armada invencible contra él , él solo podría despedazarla.

Don Pelayo: Asturias.. ¿ha pasado algo?

Asturias: Reúne a nuestros mejores soldados y llévalos a lo alto del monte auseva, los musulmanes se aceran, también llevar las piedras más grandes que encontréis. ¡Xuan, coge unos hombres y vete a recoger a Cantabria, la quiero aquí mañana!

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra para prepararse para la batalla.

Al día siguiente, Asturias estaba sentado en un piedra sacandole brillo a una espada cuando llego Xuan con una pequeña agarrandole la mano. La pequeña Cantabria nada más ver a Asturias comenzó a llorar y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Cantabria: Asturias, ¿Por qué no hay nadie? ¿Donde está Hispania?

Asturias: Cantabria, lo siento, Hispania, ha muerto... por favor no llores, te... te prometo que los echaré de aquí, asi que por favor no llores.

Cantabria hundió su cara en el pecho de Asturias e intentó ahogar su llanto mientras Asturias le acariciaba su cabellera negra.

Asturias: Te quedarás en Cangas de Onís hasta que acabe la batalla, no quiero arriesgarme a perderte a ti también.

Cantabria: Y si yo te pierdo a ti... Asturias... son muchos no podrás con ellos.

Asturias: Te prometo que volveré a buscarte y te diré que hemos ganado... te lo prometo por todo lo que yo mas amo, que ahora mismo eres tú... ¡VOY A GANAR ESA BATALLA Y LOS ECHARÉ DE AQUÍ! De acuerdo..

Cantabria: Por favor... no mueras.

Asturias: Por supuesto que no... ¡Xuan, lleva a Cantabria a Cangas de Onís, dile a las ancianas que cuiden de ella como si de su propia vida se tratase!

Xuan: De acuerdo

Xuan le cogió la mano a Cantabria y Asturias se agachó para darle un beso en la frente y le dijo.

Asturias: Te quiero, pequeña

Cantabria: Y yo

Asturias vio como se alejaba con Xuan, Don Pelayo se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro a la vez que le tendía una cruz dorada con el brazo inferior mas largo que los demás a modo de bastón.

Asturias: ¿Qué es esto?

Don Pelayo: Tu arma en la batalla, que Dios esté con nosotros.

Don Pelayo se alejó y Asturias miró al cielo como buscando una respuesta de Dios, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue a dormir un poco, mañana llegarían los musulmanes y quiere estar fresco.

A la mañana siguiente Asturias se despertó por culpa de el revuelo que había en la cueva.

Don Pelayo: Asturias, Al-Andalus se acerca, mira

Asturias se levantó y vio como un batallón de unos 187.000 hombres comandados por Al-Andalus se acercaban por el bosque, Xaime se apresuró a coger su cruz, mando que todo el mundo preparase sus armas y las piedras y esperó firme junto a Don Pelayo a que se acercasen.

Cuando llegaron Al-Andalus miró hacia arriba y vio a Asturias y sus hombres.

Asturias: Te lo voy a decir solo una vez, vete ahora mismo de la península y te dejaré vivir, de lo contrario firmarás tu muerte.

Al-Andalus: No puedo creer que hables en serio.

Asturias: Has perdido tu última oportunidad... que empiece la batalla.

En ese momento, los soldados astures empezaron a lanzar piedras a los moros, las tropas de Al-Andalus se revolvían en el suelo intentando evitar la lluvia de rocas que llovía sobre ellos, muchos soldados acabaron aplastados bajo las piedras y Al-Andalus encolerizado gritó.

Al-Andalus: ¡Asno salvaje! Baja aquí y plantame cara si tienes lo que hay que tener.

Asturias miraba penetrantemente a Al-Andalus con sus ojos azules.

Asturias: Pelayo, voy a bajar, lidera las tropas, no podemos perder esta batalla.

Don Pelayo: De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

Asturias bajó por las piedras hasta el suelo, luego se fue caminando con paso firme a por Al-Andalus y se plantó delante de él, Al-Andalus se bajó del caballo y desenvainó su espada.

Al-Andalus: Ni siquiera tienes una espada, acaso piensas hacer algo con esa especie de bastón en forma de cruz.

Asturias: Pienso destrozarte con él.

Al-Andalus lanzó un mandoble horizontal a Asturias, el astur dio un paso atrás y evitó el golpe, a continuación, Asturias le golpeó con su cruz haciendo retroceder a Al-Andalus, el moro volvió a cargar contra él con su espada pero Asturias detuvo el sablazo con su cruz, el astur le barrió los pies con su pierna izquierda y lo tiró al suelo, el astur se colocó encima de él y le cogio del cuello.

Asturias: Última oportunidad, Al-Andalus.

Al-Andalus: Púdrete, Asno salvaje.

Asturias: Como quieras.

Y el duelo continuó, los dos se intercambiaban feroces golpes, Asturias había recibido un corte en el hombro y otro en la pierna y Al-Andalus tenía la cara llena de moratones y su boca sangraba, además de tener alguna costilla rota debido a los feroces golpes de la cruz, el duelo siguió y los dos seguían golpeándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Por el lado de Don Pelayo, las piedras llovían de manera brutal los musulmanes intentaban con toda su destreza librarse de aquella masacre pero era en vano, los que intentaban escapar se veían emboscados por soldados astures apostados dentro del bosque para rematar a los musulmanes cuando se retirasen. Al-Andalus miraba horrorizado como todos sus soldados caían, no se lo podía creer, no podía, solo eran un par de granjeros sin ninguna instrucción en el arte de la guerra. Al-Andalus y Asturias se desarmaron a la vez tras un choque brutal de su cruz y su espada, Al-Andalus miró fijamente a Asturias.

Al-Andalus: ¿Por qué os resistís? ¿¡Por que cojones no os rendís!?

Asturias miró fijamente y con odio a Al-Andalus y le dijo:

Asturias: Hay cosas que debo proteger- la imagen de Cantabria llegó a su mente-, cosas que debo recuperar- las tardes en la iglesia con Visigodo e Hispania y la cristanismo de los dos le rondaron la mente- y... - Asturias recordó el cuerpo inerte de Hispania- ¡COSAS QUE DEBO VENGAR!

Asturias cargó toda su ira en un puñetazo que golpeó de lleno a Al-Andalus en la cara y lo tumbó en el suelo, la lluvía caía y Asturias soltó un grito de rabia.

Al-Andalus cuando se despertó se hallaba rodeado de soldados astures y del propio Asturias, los soldados musulmanes habían sido masacrados a pedradas y Al-Andalus se hallaba malherido sentado en el suelo.

Al-Andalus: No puede ser, un asno salvaje, no me lo creo.

Asturias: Despídete Al-Andalus.

En ese momento unos pocos soldados musulmanes rodearon a su amo y Asturias analizó la situación, eran unos 8 soldados musulmanes armados, su gente se había quedado sin piedras y un enfrentamiento directo sería muy arriesgado, no quería arriesgar sabiendo que ya había ganado la batalla.

Asturias: Escúchame, moro, te voy a permitir salir con vida de aquí, pero con la condición de que no volverás a intentar invadir esta tierra y reconocerás la soberanía del Reino de Asturias. ¿Qué me dices?

Al-Andalus: De acuerdo, sé reconocer una derrota, pero cuando me recupere juro que te mataré.

Asturias: No te preocupes, ya iré yo a por ti, te echaré de este lugar.

Al-Andalus se subió a un caballo y con la ayuda de sus soldados emprendió la marcha a Córdoba.

Asturias cayó de rodillas agotado, había ganado, había protegido a su gente, en ese momento, se fue hacía Cangas de Onís con sus soldados celebrando la victoria.

Cantabria estaba sentada jugando con una flor cuando oyó a las anciana mencionar que se acercaba alguien, Cantabria se levantó y miró hacia el horizonte, por el puente romano se acercaban tropas, a Cantabria se le sobrecogía el corazón al pensar que serían los moros y que Asturias había muerto, pero sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a un joven rubio que sostenía una cruz al aire.

Asturias: ¡Hemos ganado, Hemos ganado! Cantabria, Cantabria... ¡Hemos ganado!

Cantabria empezó a llorar y salió corriendo como un resorte a abrazar a Asturias, los dos se funideron en un emotivo abrazo y Cantabria lloraba en el pecho de Asturias.

Cantabria: Idiota... sabes lo asustada que estaba... que habría hecho si te hubiera perdido...

Asturias: Te prometí que ganaría... y gané.

Cantabria: Que vamos a hacer ahora...

Asturias: Está claro, hoy a empezado la reconquista, echaré a esos musulmanes de aquí.

Cantabria: Es muy peligroso, recuerda que siguen dominando esta península y nosotros solo somos dos tribus.

Asturias: Te equivocas, Cantabria, yo ya no soy una tribu y tu tampoco, ahora soy el Reino de Asturias y tu estas bajo mi cuidado.

Cantabria: ¿Eh?

Asturias: Solo confía en mi... ¡Pelayo!

Don Pelayo: ¿Si, señor?

Asturias: A partir de ahora tu serás mi rey, enorgullecete, hoy empieza una nueva época.

Don Pelayo: Si, señor.

Asturias miró al cielo y se armó de valor para el futuro que le esperaba.

Siguiente capítulo: León y Castilla

Como su título indica la aparición de chibi león y chibi castilla, además de la de Galicia y Euskadi.


	2. León y Castilla

HetaEspaña

Reconquista II

León y Castilla

Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde el encontronazo entre Al-Andalus y Asturias, el reino que Asturias formó avanzaba a buen paso hasta que toda la cornisa cantábrica había sido completamente tomada por él, Al-Andalus no consiguió mantener el control y despobló toda la actual Castilla y León, Asturias al darse cuenta de eso decidió salir a anexionar ese territorio a su reino.

Dos pequeños niños andaban por la llanura muertos de hambre y sed, ellos dos reflejaban el estado de la meseta castellana tras su despoblamiento, uno de ellos cayó al suelo presa del cansancio y la desnutrición.

-¡Eh! ahora no desfallezcas, tenemos que llegar al norte.

-Pero no puedo más, León tengo hambre y sed- le dijo la pequeña.

-Yo también, Castilla, pero si nos parámos ahora seremos pasto de buitres.

-Creo que morir no sería tan malo.

-No digas eso ni en broma..- ven que te ayuda a levantarte.

En ese momento oyeron a lo lejos el trote de los que parecían caballos, León se alertó temiendo que pudiera ser Al-Andalus para darles el golpe de gracia, o algo peor, León empezó a rezar. Delante de ellos se paráron 3 asturcones con tres hombres humanos encima de él, ellos miraron a los pequeños y los pequeños a ellos con cara de asombro y miedo.

-¡Señor! ¡Aquí hay dos pequeños, aparentemente deben estar famélicos y deshidratados!

De entre los asturcones emergió un joven de unos 20 años de apariencia cubierto con una cota de malla y empuñando una larga espada, el joven tenía unos penetrantes ojos azules y un cabello rubio desordenado que brillaba a la luz de aquel sol, en su pecho aparecia grabada la cruz de la victoria sobre su cota de malla, el Reino de Asturias se plantó delante de ellos y los pequeños con mirada seria.

-Son ellos, darles de comer y beber y llevarlos con nosotros- Asturias y se dio la vuelta, subió en su caballo y puso rumbo de nuevo a su reino.

Los soldados de Asturias le ofrecieron agua, pan y frutas del bosque a los pequeños cosa que aceptaron gustosamente, acto seguido los pequeños se subieron a los asturcones con un soldado y se fueron a Oviedo.

Al llegar a la ciudad, dos ancianas le ofecieron ropajes nuevos para reemplazar a esas raídas telas que portaban. Despues de cambiarse se dirigieron a una especie de palacio donde Asturias los aguardaba vestido con sus mejores ropas.

Asturias mirába fijamente a los dos pequeños , uno era un chico y otro una chica, ambos tenían el pelo castaño y los ojos negros además de una piel clara, los dos hermanos miraban a Asturias sin saber que hacer.

León...- dijo Asturias señalando al varón de los hermanos, el pequeño asinitió.- Y tú... Castilla- volvió a decir esta vez señalando a la chica, esta también asintió.- Bueno pues bienvenidos a mi Reino, venir os voy a presentar a vuestros compañeros, venir seguidme.

León, Castilla y Asturias entraron en casa de Asturias y caminaron por los pasillos cuando otro pequeño se les cruzó corriendo a velocidad extrema perseguido por una Cantabria que ya había crecido.

-¡Euskadi, para quieto de una vez, deja correr maldita sea!- gritaba Cantabria

Asturias cogió a euskadi por el cuello de la camiseta, lo levantó hasta ponerselo cara a cara y le dijo:

-Vaya, Euskadi... me alegra que estés tan vivaracho pero no deberías enfadar a Cantabria, lo digo por tu bien- le advirtió Asturias.

Euskadi era pelirrojo y de ojos azules, además también tenía una pequeña cicatriz en una mejilla que se había hecho intentando defenderse de Al-Andalus, el vasco asintió y Asturias lo posó en el suelo, Cantabria lo cogió en brazos, saludó a los pequeños León y Castilla y se fue.

-Quienes eran esos- le preguntó León que era más atrevido que Castilla.

-El pequeño es Euskadi o País Vasco- le respondió Asturias- el pobre se enfrentó a Al-Andalus cuando mataron a su madre Basconia, pero era demasiado pequeño para hacerles frente y fue derrotado, la otra es Cantabria, mi hermana, aunque no tengamos lazos de sangre, es una chica adorable pero no la quieres ver enfadada, bueno voy a presentaros a la última. Seguramente esta paseandose por la playa de Gijón, asi que habrá que viajar un poco.

El grupo salió de casa y se dirigió a la playa de Gijón, tras unas horas de viaje finalmente llegaron, en esa playa una joven de la misma altura y apariencia que Asturias, o sea, rubia y de ojos azules, caminaba por la costa.

-¡Gallaecia!- gritó Asturias cuando se acercó a ella.

-Asturias te he dicho mil veces que ya no soy Gallaecia, ahora soy Galicia- le dijo dandole un toque jugetón en la frente- acaso quieres que te siga llamando Asture.

-Perdón, Galicia- dijo Asturias sonriéndole

-¿Quiénes son los pequeños?- le preguntó Galicia al ver a los pequeños León y Castilla.

-Estos son los nuevos territorios que reconquisté del moro- le respondió Asturias- alguin día, ellos serán los que luchen para echar a los moros.

-Estas seguro, son muy pequeños todavía- le advirtió Galicia.

-Dentro de poco ellos podrán defenderse solos, aunque no lo parezca tienen mucho potencial, estoy seguro de que serán de los reinos más poderosos que hallan pisado esta península, al igual que yo claro está- le dijo Asturias guiñandole un ojo.

-Sigues siendo un poco narcicista ¿eh?- Galicia rió un poco.

-Tu crees, puede que si – Asturias rió.- Bueno voy a enseñarles los alrededores a los pequeños, ¡Adiós!

Y Galicia vió como los tres se alejaban de la playa. Asturias les enseñó toda la naturaleza que había en su casa, su comida, la fauna, la flora y muchas cosas, en ese momento, Asturias se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿vosotros tenéis nombre humano?- les preguntó Asturias. Los pequeños negaron con la cabeza.- Ya veo, bueno, yo soy Xaime Carriedo , Cantabria se llama María Carriedo, Euskadi, Aduriz Carriedo Etxebarría y Galicia, Alicia Carriedo, asi que vosotros os llamareís... ¡ya sé! Fernándo y Laura Carriedo.

Los pequeños sonrieron al oir sus nuevos nombres.

-¿Os gusta?

-Me gusta- dijo León

-A... a mi también- dijo Castilla más costosamente ya que era un poco mas tímida que su hermano.

-Me alegro- dijo Asturias.

El astur les acarició la cabeza y sonrió sabiendo que había encontrado al futuro de esta reconquista.

NOTAS

-Todos estos se apellidan Carriedo porque van a estar dentro de la familia Castilla, la familia de Aragón se apellida Fernández y al casarse Castilla y Aragón y tener como "hijo" a España al fusionarse los apellidos sale Fernández Carriedo, apellido del España de la serie Hetalia.

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: LA FAMILIA ARAGÓN.

Aparición de Aragón, Cataluña, Valencia y Baleares.

gracias por leer


	3. La Corona de Aragón

HetaEspaña

Reconquista III

La Corona de Aragón

-¿Otro reino cristiano dices?- dijo un joven rubio de pelo ondulado y ojos marrones a un joven de la misma apariencia pero un poco mas bajo de estatura.

-Si, al oeste de la península, ese reino es aún mas antiguo que nosotros-dijo Cataluña- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a investigar, Aragón?

-Bueno, todo el que tenga como objetivo deshacerse del moro ese es nuestro amigo- pensó Aragón- si, quizás deberíamos ir a investigar, llama a Valencia y Baleares.

-¿Vas a llevar a toda la Corona?- preguntó Cataluña.

-Tenemos que hacer una presentación cordial, ¿no crees?

-De acuerdo- y Cataluña se fue a buscar a sus dos hermanos pequeños

La Corona de Aragón entera se había reunido y habían emprendido marcha al oeste para conocer a la Corona de Castilla, Aragón, que era el mayor, lideraba la marcha con Cataluña al lado, que era algo asi como su ayudante, detrás iban los pequeños Baleares y Valencia, Baleares tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes, era el mas pequeño de los cuatro y Valencia tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos marrones. La Corona caminaba con paso firme cuando la sagacidad del catalán se puso en marcha cuando sintió que alguien andaba cerca.

-¿Algún problema, Cataluña?- le preguntó Aragón.

-Hay alguien por aquí- le dijo el catalán desenvainando su espada. El grupo se calló un momento y Cataluña se lanzó contra unos arbustos.

Se oyó un choque metálico cuando el ataque de Cataluña fue detenido por otra espada, un joven de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros se hallaba en frente de él.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, esta loco!?- gritó León al ver al catalán.- Podias haberme matado.

Cataluña le hechó un vistazo al joven de unos 15 años de apariencia y dedujo que no era moro.

-¡Aragón, aquí, lo he encontrado!- le gritó Cataluña.

Aragón, Baleares y Valencia aparecieron de entre los arbustos y miraron al ya crecido León.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿sois moros? ¡exigo que os presentéis inmediatamente!- les gritó León.

-Tu... como te atreves a...- en ese momento Aragón detuvo a Cataluña y se puso delante de León.

-Perdona mis modales, joven caballero, mi nombre es Jorge Fernández, soy Aragón, de la Corona de mi mismo nombre, y ellos son mis compañeros, Cataluña, Jordi Fernández, Baleares, David Fernández y Valencia, Víctor Fernández, somos un reino que también pelea para echar a los moros de aquí, estamos en busca de la Corona de Castilla.

-¿La Corona de Castilla?-dijo León- yo soy su capital, León, Fernando Carriedo.

-Oh, vaya, que suerte- dijo el aragonés- serias tan amable de presentarnos al resto de la Corona, como ya te dije somo compañeros en esta causa.

-¿Como sé que puedo confiar en vosotros? No os conozco de nada.

-No te preocupes, odiamos tanto a los moros como vosotros, somos católicos- y Aragón le enseñó una cruz crisitana que llevaba en el pecho a modo de collar.

-De acuerdo, seguirme, pero no os atrevais a hacer nada extraño- León les lanzó una mirada amenazante- sino Asturias se ocupara de despedazaros.

-si, si, no te preocupes- le dijo Aragón con una sonrisa.-entonces... te seguimos.

-Arriba, abajo, izquierda, salta, bloquea ¡bien! Eso es -Asturias se había pasado los últimos días enseñandole a Euskadi el manejo de la espada, y, para alegría del asturiano, el vasco progresaba adecuadamente, no cabía duda de que el chico era un portento.- Bien, hasta aquí, sin duda eres bueno Aduriz.

-¡Ja! Que te creías -dijo el vasco un tanto orgulloso.- Acaso te crees que el mismisimo Euskadi es un paleto, yo represento a los vascos, la mejor tribu de Hispania.

-Ya, ya...

-Hey, chicos, ¿habeis visto a mi hermano?- Castilla había entrado en la sala.

-¿No ha vuelto todavía? ¿cuanto se tarda en ir a buscar manzanas? -dijo el astur.

-Eeer... chicos- Cantabria entró en la sala- León ha vuelto y no viene solo.

-¿No viene solo? ¿se ha traído moros?- saltó Euskadi. A Asturias se le aceleró el corazón al oir eso.

-No puede ser- y los 4 salieron corriendo a la entrada de la casa.

León se hallaba delante de la puerta con toda la Corona de Aragón detrás. Asturias los miró y por lógica deduzco que no eran soldados de Al-Andalus, había rubios y sus pieles eran claras.

-León, ¿quienes son ellos?- le preguntó Asturias.

-Permíteme que me presente- Aragón dio un paso al frente- Soy Aragón, líder de la Corona de mi mismo nombre, al igual que nosotros somos crisitanos que peleamos contra los moriscos, y estos son los demas componentes de mi corona, Cataluña, Valencia y Baleares y por si mno me crees mira esto- Aragón le enseñó la cruz católica que tenía colgada al pecho- ¿Qué me dices?

Asturias reflexionó, todo esto le había cogido por sorpresa, hace unos minutos estaban solos contra los moros y ahora resulta que tienes "aliados", aunque no cabía duda de que no buscaban el mal de su Corona, de haber sido así, ya hubiesen conquistado a León, asi que decidio presentarse.

-Soy Asturias, impulsador de la Reconquista, y antes de que lo preguntes no soy el líder de la Corona de Castilla, ese honor lo ostentan ahora los hermanos León y Castilla.- Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando a Asturias.

-¡QUE! ¿nosotros? ¿cúando hemos decidido eso?- le gritó León.

-Es lo mejor, vosotros sois fuertes y sé que lo hareís bien- le dijo Asturias.

¡Pero es muy repentino, y además...!- gritó Castilla y acto seguido Asturias acarició la cabeza de los dos hermanos.

-Sois mis joyas, si hay alguien en quien confió el futuro de la Reconquista es a vosotros, y no quiero oir que no, podeis hacerlo y lo vais a hacer, no me pasé todos estos siglos cuidandoós para que esteís detrás de mi siempre, no soy invencible ¿sabéis? Hay mil reinos mas poderosos que yo, y quiero que vosotros seais uno de ellos- Asturias les dio un abrazo y a la hermana se le escapó un pequeña lágrima.

-Conmovedor, pero yo vine a hacer aquí una alianza- les dijo Aragón.

Asturias se levantó y sacó un puñal, rápidamente se lo puso en el cuello a Aragón. Cataluña se sobresaltó.

-Escucha, no tengo nada en contra de ti pero tampoco tengo razones para confiar en tí, si quieres nuestra confianza intenta hacer algo útil en vez de venir aquí a presumir de ser miembro de esta guerra- Aragón sonrió.

-Tú, como te atreves- Cataluña desenvainó su espada y se lanzó a por Asturias, pero León frenó su ataque como había hecho anteriormente.

-Si lo tocas, te mato- dijo León con el ceño fruncido.

-TÚ...

-¡Basta!-exclamó Aragón-. De acuerdo, hagamos un trato, si os ayudo en la Reconquista y gano tu confianza, haremos una unión, me casaré con tu líder.

-¿Casarte conmigo?- exclamó León, horrizado.

-Contigo no, anormal, es a tu hermana la que quiero- Aragón le lanzó a Castilla una mirada seductora y esta se sonrojó.

-¡QUÉ! IMPOSI...

-SILENCIÓ, LEÓN- Castilla había entrado en la conversación- ahora también soy la líder y tengo derecho a tomar decisiones- Asturias la miró- Tú, mi amor no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar, sin embargo, si consigues ganarte nuestra confianza y progresar la reconquista, consideraré tu propuesta de unión.

-Bien, de acuerdo, entonces todo solucionado ¿no? ¿Asturias?

Asturias retiró el puñal del cuello del aragonés.

-Si mis superiores lo dicen, no soy quien para negarme.

-Excelente, esperar por nuevas noticias, chicos, nos vamos- y Aragón le guiñó el ojo a Castilla, esta se volvió a sonrojar, estaba claro que había visto algo en él que le había atraido.

-No lo soporto- dijo León.

-Juju, nuestra pequeña Castilla se nos casa- dijo Galicia.

-¡¿E-EH..?! T...todavía no esta decidido- exclamó Castilla nerviosa.

Asturias se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus aposentos, cuando León le llamó.

-¡Asturias!- Xaime se dio la vuelta.

-Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos, nadie nos parará- le dijo León muy decidido.

Asturias los miró, y, por primera vez después de la muerte de Hispania, Asturias mostró una sonrisa verdadera, una sonrisa que hacía mucho que nadie veía, era la sonrisa de un hombre que, tras haber sufrido lo insufrible, habia visto por fin un rayo de esperanza.

Galicia se sonrojó un poco al ver la sonrisa de Asturias y León solo pudo murmurar por lo bajo.

-Gracias por todo.

Siguiente capítulo: Navarra

Bueno, aquí la aparición de Navarra y protagonismo de Euskadi.

NOTAS

-En el capitulo anterio dije que Castilla sería la actual Castilla-La mancha y León, Castilla y León, bueno, hay cambio de planes, he decidido hacer un OC diferente para La Mancha, León y Castilla representarán a Castilla y León, algo asi como con Italia con Romano y Veneziano, pues igual pero con León y Castilla, hala, era eso. XD

-Cuando me referí a León y Castilla como los nuevos líderes se refiere a cuando el Reino de Asturias trasladó su capital a León, todo lo que escribo son hechos históricos con un toque de ficción, pero siempre fiel a los sucesos reales.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Navarra

HetaEspaña

Reconquista IV

Navarra

La mañana era tranquila, soleada, los miembros de la Corona de Castilla desayunaban tranquilamente, echar a Al-Andalus de la península era importante pero de vez en cuando no era de más descansar un poco de las batallas, el caso es que una sombra se acercaba a la casa de Castilla y esa sombra sería la culpable de que aquel día de descanso se convirtíera en otro día movidito.

-Euskadiiii- gritó Cantabria desesperada- ¿te has comido todos los frutos del bosque?

-Y que- respondió Euskadi- tenía hambre.

-Ya claro y ahora como desayunan los demás- le dijo Cantabria- vete a por otras ahora mismo.

-Pero...

-YA...

-Vale, vale, no me grites- Euskadi salió de casa y se fue a buscar las tan populares frutas. En ese momento León y Asturias entraron en la habitación.

-¿Donde lo has mandado?- le preguntó Asturias.

-A buscar vuestro desayuno- le respondió Cantabria- lo siento pero vais a tener que esperar un poco mas.

-Joliiiiiiin...- se quejó León- tengo hambreeeeee.

Euskadi avanzaba con el bosque mirando los arboles con la esperanza de encontrarse las frutas, mientras andaba no paraba de dar vueltas a su situación.

\- Maldita sea, siento que no soy mas que un estorbo en esta corona, Asturias empezó la Reconquista y es un gran espadachín, Cantabria y Galicia son invencibles cuando se trata de navegar y León y Castilla son los nuevos líderes además de ser muy talentosos con las armas, pero en cambio yo que tengo... acaso... me odián

Euskadi vió unas frutas y sacó su pequeña espada para cortarlas del árbol cuando una sombra se avalanzó encima de él y le soltó un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente, el misterioso hombre cogió a Euskadi y se lo llevó.

Ya había pasado mas de 2 horas pero Euskadi no aparecía y la preocupación empezaba a dominar a los miembros de la Corona de Castilla.

-Esta tardando demasiado- dijo Galicia.

-Es verdad- confirmó Castilla- ¿seguro que no le habrá pasado nada?

León y Asturias, no paraban de dar vueltas y León se empezó a preocupar demasiado.

-Sabéis que, yo voy a ir a buscarlo- dijo León- es imposible que tarde tanto en coger frutas.

-Ya, pero... -Castilla dudó.

Cantabria estaba sentada en una silla con las manos cubriendose la cara, Asturias se había quedado un rato mirándola hasta que, repentinamente, Cantabria soltó un gemido y una lágrima corrió por entre sus manos, Asturias tras ver eso no se lo pensó dos veces, cogió su espada y salió como un resorte de la casa.

-¡ASTURIAS... ESPERA!- le gritó Galicia

León cogió su espada también y salió como una bala detrás del asturiano, acto seguido Castilla hizó lo mismo, cogió su hacha y fue detrás de ellos, Cantabria y Galicia miraban sorprendidas, la cántabra sollozaba y Galicia le limpiaba las lágrimas y la consolaba.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa- decía Cantabria- si no me hubiese enfadado con él.

-Tranquila, no fue tu intención, no te preocupes, ellos lo traerán de vuelta, ya sabes como es Asturias, lo traerá aunque le cueste la vida.

Cantabria sonrió levemente.

Cuando Euskadi abrió los ojos se encontraba en una especie de cueva, él rapidamente se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, estaba solo, o eso pensaba, de repente, una persona lo cogió del cuello y le puso una espada en el cuello.

-Yo de ti no gritaría- dijo Navarra.

-Tu... que quieres de mí.

-De tí nada, son tus amigos los que me interesan.

-Qué pasa ¿Quién eres?

-Navarra, otro reino cristiano de la península- Navarra sacó un collar con una cruz cristiana al igual que Aragón, él tenía el pelo castaño con flequillo lateral y el pelo un poco de punta además de unos ojos azules.- No soy un reino extenso ni mucho menos, por eso te voy a usar de rehén para convertir a la Corona de Castilla en mis vasallos.

-QUE.., ¿ qué dices? SUELTAME- Euskadi trataba de librarse de los brazos de Navarra pero fallaba en sus intentos.

-Si no te quedas quieto tendré que revanarte el cuello...

En ese entonces se oyerón los gritos de Asturias, León y Castilla que gritaban el nombre de Euskadi esperando a que el vasco respondiese.

-Bingo- Navarra sonrió. Él y Euskadi salieron de la cueva y se pusieron delante de los castellanos.

-¡Euskadi!- gritó León al verlo agarrado por Navarra

-¡Qué le haces! ¿¡Quien eres tu!?- le gritó Castilla, el navarro sonrió y les contó todo lo que le había contado a Euskadi su nombre, religión y propósitos.

-¡Avasallarnos!, ¿Tu?... vamos no me hagas reír o acaso quieres que te parta la cara- le amenazó León.

-¿Me vas a partir la cara?- Navarra clavó la punta de su espada en el cuello de Euskadi- ¿Estás seguro?

León se disponía a lanzarse a por él cuando Asturias lo detuvo.

-¿Asturias...?

ón, se que no debería ser yo el que tome esta decisión pero... acepta su oferta de vasallaje.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-De lo contrario él conquistará Euskadi, me prometí que lo traería de vuelta.

León lo miró, Euskadi era uno mas y no quería perderlo, pero ser vasallos de un reino tan pequeño e insignificante comparado a Castilla, le parecía demasiado, aunque sabía que no tenía opción.

-Pero...- León dudó

Euskadi miraba los acontecimientos desde detrás del brazo de Navarra que le rodeaba el cuello.

Otra vez, por mi culpa todo se va a ir a la porra, definitivamente soy un estorbo... pero... no... me niego... no quiero ser un estorbo... quiero demostrarles que soy una gran región... no... no me vas a doblegar... ¡ME NIEGO A SER UN ESTORBO!

Euskadi mordió el brazo de Navarra y este bajo la guardia, Euskadi lo aprovechó para sacar su espada y deshacerse de él.

-Mierda... - se lamentó Navarra, sacó su espada y se preparó para el duelo.

-Bien, Euskadi, déjanoslo a noso...

-No- Euskadi lo interrumpió- Este duelo es mio, tu... me parece que te has topado con el tipo equivocado, ¿sabes quién soy yo? ¿eh? ¿lo sabes? ¡YO SOY EL ÚLTIMO DESCENDIENTE DE LOS BASCONES, EL PUEBLO MÁS FUERTE DE HISPANIA, YO SOY EUSKADI!

Euskadi se lanzó a por él con un mandoble, Navarra lo frenó pero la fuerza del impacto hizo que retrocediese, Euskadi lanzó un tajo arrriba, Navarra se disponía a detenerlo cuando Euskadi hizo una finta y dirigió el tajo a las piernas, el corte fue limpió y Navarra incó una rodilla, Euskadi aprovechó el momento de debilidad del navarro para asestarle un rodillazo en la cara y acto seguido placarlo tumbándolo en el suelo, Euskadi se puso encima de él y levantó su espada dispuesto a asestarle un golpe mortal.

-Agur, Navarra.

Euskadi iba a asestar el golpe cuándo vio una lágrima correr por la mejilla de Navarra, entonces de detuvo.

-Mierda... mierda...- Navarra sollozaba- lo había planeado tanto, ahora mi gente... seguirá en la pobreza, mierda... ¡Joder!... uuuuuuh.. yo solo quería lo mejor para mi pueblo, pero soy demasiado débil para hacer nada por ellos.

Euskadi miraba a Navarra y entonces bajo la espada, se levantó y envainó la espada, León le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le dijo:

-Bien hecho.- Euskadi sonrió.

León se acercó a Navarra y le miró fijamente.

-Lo siento... lo siento... Dios.. joder que mal... lo siento- Navarra seguía llorando.

Asturias y Castilla se acercaron a León y este con solo mirarlos comprendió.

-Por favor, deja de llorar, es muy vergonzoso... -empezó León- mira, te ofrecemos convertirte en nuestro vasallo y prometemos pagar algo de dinero para que tu economía mejore... pero si te ofreces ayudarnos a luchar contra Al-Andalus... pero por dios deja de llorar.

Navarra levantó la cabeza y miró a los castellanos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Realmente crees que bromearía en un momento así.

Navarra empezó a pegar gritos de alegría y Asturias le puso la mano en el hombro a León.

-Has hecho lo correcto- le dijo Asturias. León sonrió, eso significaba mucho para él, al fin y al cabo, Asturias era la persona que más admiraba.

-Gracias.

Los castellanos entrarón en casa y Cantabria salió como una bala a abrazar a Euskadi, Cantabria ya veía a Euskadi como a un hijo y Euskadi a Cantabria como una madre.

-Lo siento- dijo Cantabria- siento haberme enfadado contigo.

-N-No- dijo Euskadi avergonzado- siento yo haberme comido todos los frutos, culpa mia.

Galicia, León y Castilla sonrieron.

-Bueno, tema zanjado, ¿ya hay algo para desayunar?- dijo Asturias.

-Tu ven aquí- le dijo Cantabria.

Asturias se acercó y Cantabria le dio un beso en la mejilla, Asturias se sonrojó.

-No has cambiado nada ¿eh?- le dijo Cantabria- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, sé que al verme llorar no pudiste aguantarlo y fuiste a buscar a Euskadi.

Asturias la miró y sonrió.

-Al fin y al cabo, somos hermanos ¿no?

Cantabria y Asturias rieron juntos y Galicia no pudo evitar tener celos de Cantabria.

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: ESPAÑA Y ANDALUCÍA.

España (con la apariencia de un niño de 10 años) que está prisionero en la alhambra por Al-Andalus conoce a la pequeña Andalucía.


	5. Andalucía y España

HetaEspaña

Reconquista V

Andalucía y España

El pequeño estaba asustado, llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en ese calabozo, no recordaba nada excepto la imagen de su madre Hispania llorando, se preguntaba que habría sido de ella pero no podia pensar con claridad, le habían despertado unos gritos de frustración, supuso que sería de aquel hombre alto y moreno, Al-Andalus se llamaba si no recordaba mal, aún recordaba sus palabras.

-¡Mierda, mierda! ¿cómo que habéis perdido la batalla? Joder, joder- el musulmán estaba nervioso- me cago en el asno salvaje y en su maldita calaña, es imposible que hayan avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo, reabastecer las filas ¡os juro que como perdáis un territorio mas os saco las tripas!

Al-Andalus entró en el calabozo de el pequeño joven y fijo sus ojos oscuros con los ojos verdes del pequeño.

-Vaya... ya has despertado, España- Al-Andalus se agachó para ponerse cara a cara con él- menuda siesta que te has tomado.

-Tú... ¿por qué me tienes aquí?- le preguntó- yo no te hice nada.

-JA... créeme, el "yo no te hice nada" no significa nada, me temo que vives en un mundo cruel, al cual tendrás que adaptarte, bueno, si algún día consigues salir de aquí...

En ese momento entró un soldado musulmán.

-Señor le reclaman para firmar unos tratados.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos pequeño.

Al-Andalus cerró la puerta y España se quedó mirando la puerta, acto seguido se miró a sí mismo e intento analizarse físicamente, vestía una camiseta raída y sucia y unos pantalones rotos por las rodillas, tenía un aspecto lamentable, España recogió su cara entre sus piernas y empezó a llorar hasta que se volvió a quedar dormido.

España tenía pesadillas, veía a Hispania decapitada, su pueblo quemado y unos lagos de sangre recorrer el suelo y entre toda esa hecatombe veía la sombra de Al-Andalus, España gritaba, quería despertar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que alguien logró hacerlo, el español abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una pequeña de ojos verdes similares a los suyos y una piel, no tan morena como la de Al-Andalus pero no tan clara como la de España, su cabello era negro y aparentaba unos 8 años de edad.

-Vaaaya, creí que estabas muerto.

-Ho-hola ¿q...quién eres tú?- le preguntó España adormilado.

-Yo soy Andalucía, mi padre es Al-Andalus pero mi madre no se quién es. ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?.

-Yo soy España, y mi madre es Hispania y mi padre Roma, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí, me aburría y nadie quería jugar conmigo, ¿tu jugarías conmigo?

-No creo que a tu padre le haga gracia la idea de que salga de aquí.

-Mi padre se fué a hacer uno de esos rollos políticos, no esta en casa, vamos, ven a jugar.

España quería jugar con ella, al fin y al cabo todavía era un niño, por culpa de Al-Andalus nunca había tenido amigos y deseaba con toda su alma jugar con Andalucía, así que se arriesgó a jugar con ella.

-D-De acuerdo.

-¡Siiii!, vamos, sígueme.

Andalucía le cogió la mano y lo sacó fuera de el calabozo, lo sacó a un patio donde se veía la estructura del edificio, España se quedó maravillado, hacía mucho que no veía el sol y el edificio donde se encontraban era maravilloso, además de gigante.

-¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

-Mi padre lo llama Alhambra, ¿no es precioso?

-Si, si que lo es

-Mira, ven, ¿sabes bailar?

-N-no nunca probé

-Entonces aprende de la mejor.

España se sentó y contempló maravillado a Andalucía, bailaba como una diosa, sus taconeos eran soberbios y cantaba como una sirena.

-¿Qué te parece? Lo llamo Flamenco.

-Es fantástico, yo también quiero bailar asi.

-Por supuesto, yo te enseño, mira ven.

-Voy.

España pasó su mejor tarde en mucho tiempo, Andalucía le enseñó a bailar flamenco y a tocar la guitarra que mas adelante llevaría su nombre, la guitarra española, además de aprenderle a cantar, los dos se lo pasaron bien entre risas y bailes, entre alegrías y cantares, España deseaba que ese día nunca acabase, hasta que oyó una voz que le sobrecogió el corazón.

-¡TÚ! ¡¿Qué haces fuera de tu celda!?

España se dio la vuelta y vio a un muy enojado Al-Andalus atravesandole con la mirada.

-Ven aquí.

Al-Andalus cogió a España por la camiseta y lo arrastró de nuevo hasta el calabozo, donde lo arrojó sin cuidado.

-Como te vuelvas a mover de ahí acabo con tu vida en ese mismo instante.

Al-Andalus dio un portazo y se fue.

-Padre, ¿por qué le haces eso? Es mi amigo- le dijo Andalucía agarrandole la pierna.

-A ti no te quiero volver a ver relacionandote con ese cristiano, ¡ME OYES!- Al-Andalus le soltó tal grito que la pequeña se estremeció y empezó a llorar poco a poco, el musulman hizo caso omiso de ella y se fue sin mirar atrás.

-Lo siento..sniff.. lo siento, España- Andalucía lloraba.

España al ver llorar a Andalucía, surgió dentro de él algo que nunca había sentido, era algo doloroso pero a la vez reconfortante para su ser, algo que le poseía, era... como un lado oscuro, una personalidad que nunca había tenido en cuenta, era una ira, una ira digna de temer, una ira que dentro de unos siglos sería el temor del mundo entero, la ira del Conquistador, el lado oscuro de España.

Fin

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LOS REYES CATÓLICOS.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos la tan esperada boda entre Castilla y Aragón, la unión de las dos grandes potencias penínsulares.

Notas

-Bueno, como los españoles saben, el flamenco y la guitarra española y todo eso representa mucho a España en el extranjero, pero todo esto es andaluz, por eso hice este capítulo en el que Andalucía le enseña a España a bailar y cantar Flamenco y le gusta tanto que por eso quiere usarlo como imagen internacional.

-Cuando pueda realizaré las fichas de los personajes de HetaEspaña, se podrán ver en mi descripción o presentación o perfil o como narices lo llaméis vosotros xD.

Gracias por leer, si podeís mandarme reviews, os lo agradeceré.


	6. Los Reyes Católicos

HetaEspaña

Reconquista VI

Los Reyes Católicos

Todo estaba listo, los preparativos en su sitio y la boda ibérica empezaría en unas horas. Lo había hecho, Aragón había cumplido su palabra, había ayudado fielmente a Castilla y eso hizo que la Reconquista avanzase en gran medida, la Corona de Castilla había obtenido nuevos miembros, el pequeño Madrid, la pequeña La Mancha, la tierna Rioja, la valiente Murcia, la vivaz Canarias y el tranquilo Extremadura, y todo ello, insistó, gracias a el apoyo constante de Aragón y su Corona. Navarra tampoco se había quedado corto y había cumplido su promesa, además se mostraba muy cercano a Euskadi.

En el pecho de los representantes de ambas Coronas había surgido un amor sincero y puro, cada vez que Castilla miraba a Aragón se le aceleraba el corazón y viceversa, Castilla aún recuerda ese momento tan especial, cuando Aragón le pidió matrimonio.

Los dos se hallaban en el campo de batalla, sus soldados estaban celebrando un nuevo triunfo y entonces Aragón se le acercó.

-Gran batalla ¿no crees?- le preguntó Aragón, sonrojado

-Si, sin duda- Castilla ya se había sonrojado también.

-Seguro que Al-Andalus se debe estar tirando de los pelos- continuó Aragón.

-Si, creo que si- y los dos soltarón una risa tímida.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio, un silencio tenso que ninguno de los dos podía soportar, en ese momento Aragón se lanzó.

-Castilla, ¿crees que he hecho un buen trabajo?

-Si, por que no lo habrías de hacer, has estado fenomenal.- Aragón sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿he cumplido mi promesa de ayudarte?

-Si, supongo que si- Castilla se empezó a poner mas nerviosa de lo normal al recordad la promesa y la petición de unión.

En ese momento, Aragón se armó de valor todo lo que pudo, agarró Castilla por las manos y se acercó a ella hasta tenerla a pocos centímetros de distancia, Castilla se puso más roja de lo normal y su corazón latía tan deprisa que pensaba que le iba a salir disparado.

-Castilla...- Aragón se sonrojó sobrenaturalmente.

-¿S...si?- Castilla estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Entonces Aragón se arrodilló le extendió la mano y le puso encima un anillo.

-Q...¿¡QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO!?- Aragón gritó inconscientemente presa de los nervios.

A Castilla se le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla y cayó de rodillas enfrente de Aragón, ella lloraba en su hombro, lloraba de emoción se mantuvo así durante unos minutos, entonces miró a la cara a Aragón y le dijo sonriente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si, si quiero.

Aragón estalló de alegría y la abrazo con la fuerza de un oso, Castilla hizo lo propio.

De vuelta a la actualidad, todo el mundo estaba agitado, los miembros de las dos Coronas estaban invitados y Navarra también, todos hablaban, los pequeños jugaban y pasaban un buen rato a la espera del comienzo de la ceremonia, Cantabria y Galicia ayudaban a Castilla a ponerse su vestido de boda mientras Aragón y sus miembros coversaban divertidas anécdotas.

-Listo- dijo Cantabria tras darle un pequeño retoque al vestido.

-Estas muy guapa- le dijo Galicia al ver a bien a Castilla.

-Es algo difícil moverse con esto- añadió Castilla al intentar moverse con el vestido.

En ese momento Asturias y León entraron en la sala.

-Wooaah... te ves fenomenal, pequeña- le dijo Asturias.

-No me lo puedo creer... mi hermana pequeña se casa con ese maño y yo no he podido evitarlo, lo siento Castilla.

-Vamos, León, deja de hacer el imbécil- le recriminó Castilla.

Se oyó picar a la puerta y acto seguido Euskadi y Navarra entraron en la sala.

-Me parece que tenemos un problema- les dijo Euskadi.

-¿Problema?- preguntó Castilla.

-Bueno... acaban de enviarnos un mensajero diciendo que el cura ha enfermado y no podrá asistir- les aclaró Navarra.

-¡¿QUEEE?!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Una boda sin cura no es una boda- dijo Castilla asustada.

-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Cantabria.

-Ya esta, se cancela la boda, que pena me da- dijo León con un tanto de felicidad.

Castilla le soltó una colleja.

-¿No podría alguien hacer de cura para nosotros?- preguntó Castilla.

-Eso podría ser una solución pero ¿quién?- preguntó Galicia.

Ambos se quedaron pensando un momento y Cantabria y Galicia le dirigieron una mirada a Asturias, ambas sonrieron y a Asturias sintió un escalofrio.

-Asturiaaaaas...- le dijo Galicia sonriendo.

-Eh... ah... no, no ni de coña a mi no me miréis- dijo Asturias intentando evadirse.

-Vamooos, eres el principado- le dijo Cantabria intentando convencerle.

-Pero que tendra que ver, soy príncipe no cura.

-Pero fuiste el primer reino crisitano tras visigodo de la península- le dijo Galicia.

-Otra vez... que da igual, esos argumentos no prueban nada- Asturias empezaba a ceder.

-Vamos, Asturias, hazlo por mi- Castilla lo miró con adulación.

-N-no no me mires así- Asturias quería llorar.

-Decidido- dijo Cantabria.

-Como...

Galicia y Cantabria cogieron a Asturias de ambos brazos y lo arrastraron al fondo de una habitación.

-SOCORROOOOO- gritaba Asturias.

-Graciaaas- le gritó Castilla.

-GRACIAS Y UNA MIER...- demasiado tarde ya lo habían encerrado.

El tiempo transcurría y la boda se acercaba, la ceremonia estaba ya lista y todos estaban ya sentados en sus respectivos asientos, los mas mayores intentaban calmar a los mas pequeños que todavía tenian ganas de seguir jugando, en cambio, Aragón esperaba en el altar vestido con una hermos túnica de piel y accesionado con colgantes y joyas de primera, estaba impaciente por que comenzase hasta que finalmente llegó el momento.

La puerta de la iglesia se abrió de par en par y Asturias, vestido de cura, guiaba a Castilla, que llevaba sostenida del brazo hasta el altar.

-¿Qué hace Asturias disfrazado de cura?- le preguntó Cataluña a Cantabria

-¿No esta mono?

-Malditas, esta os la guardo...- pensaba Asturias para sus adentros.- bueno, llegados a este punto no puedo hacer nada.

Castilla llegó a lo alto del altar y se puso cara a cara con Aragón, Castilla sostenía un bello ramo de flores en la mano, los dos estaban super nerviosos, entonces Asturias empezó a hablar.

-A ver... por donde empiezo... estamos aquí reunido para ser testigos de la unión tanto dinástica como sentimental de Castilla y Aragón... er- Asturias no sabía seguir.

En los bancos, León dejó escapar una pequeña risa burlona, Asturias al oirla le dedicó una mirada sádica.

-Errr... Aragón ha cumplido las condiciones que se le habían puesto para la unión y gracias a esto y a su amor, hoy se casaran... por eso y por la gracia de Dios, yo os pregunto, Aragón, ¿quieres a Castilla como tu legítima esposa?

Aragón miró emocionado a Castilla, se le hacía imposible imaginar un mundo sin ella, se le hacía imposible decir no a esa pregunta, asi que dijo:

-Si, si quiero.

Asturias asintió y miro a Castilla y en ese entonces un remolino de recuerdo surcaron su mente, cuando la reconquisto de Al-Andalus, lo tímida que era, lo que se preocupaba de los demás, lo sensible que era, y verla ahora, una mujer hecha y derecha, alta y ágil en el combate, una gran líder, un poderoso reino capaz de doblegar a cualquier otro, Asturias siempre la había considerado como una hija, y él la iba a casar, le daba un poco de pena entregar a su pequeña Castilla a otro hombre, pero estaba seguro de que él la cuidaría bien, miro a Aragón, asintió y volvió a mirar a su pequeña Castilla.

-Castilla, ¿Quieres a Aragón como tu legítimo esposo?

A Castilla se le cayó una lágrima y harta de emoción pronunció.

-Si, si quiero.

Asturias sonrió.

-Entonces por la gracia de Dios, yo os declaro marido y mujer... podeís besaros- a Asturias le costó pronunciar esto último.

Entonces, Castilla y Aragón, se fundierón en un cálido y emotivo beso, estaban casados, la unificación estaba casi completa, solo faltaba una cosa, rescatar a España y eso nos lleva a la parte final de esta serie.

NOTAS

-No quise poner un cura oficial porque leí que el matrimonio entre Isabel de Castilla y Fernando de Aragón fue una boda a escondidas del vaticano y puse a Asturias porque al ser el primer reino cristiano de la península tras visigodo me pareció el más indicado

Siguiente capítulo: Toma de Granada I: Choque.

Primera parte del capítulo final, la toma de granada y el fin de la reconquista, en la primera parte representare el comienzo del conflicto.

Gracias por leer, se agradecen reviews.


	7. Toma de Granada I: Choque

HetaEspaña

Reconquista VII

Toma de Granada I: Choque

El aire era cálido y el tiempo era caluroso, como era de esperar del sur de la península, penetrar en el reino no había sido muy complicado tras la paliza que se llevó Al-Andalus en en las Navas de Tolosa, las dos Coronas y Navarra se encontraban en una especie de puesto de mando que habían establecido en una pequeña cabaña que le habían tomado a un musulmán, miles de soldados cubrían la cabaña ardiendo en ganas de asaltar Granada y dar sus vidas por lo reyes católicos. Dentro del puesto de mando, todos estaban reunidos, los más pequeños se mantenían tranquilos ya que notaban la tensión en el ambiente, Castilla y Aragón se mantenían a la distancia trazando un plan para tomar Granada.

Castilla y Aragón terminaron de hablar y se acercaron al resto.

-Bueno...- empezó Aragón- ya hemos terminado el plan para la toma.

-Escuchadme atentamente- todo el mundo puso su atención en Castilla- yo y Aragón atacaremos desde la frontal la ciudad, llevaremos unos 10.000 soldados con nosotros, los pequeños os quedaréis aquí, custodiados por nuestras tropas, Cantabria y Galicia tomaréis el mando de la flota y destrozareis todos los navíos musulmanes- Cantabria y Galicia asinitieron- Cataluña y Valencia atacareis la puerta oeste y Euskadi y Navarra la este, llevareis 5.000 soldados cada uno, León y Baleares, vosotros cubriréis la retaguardia y...- Castilla miró a Asturias- a ti te tocó la más fea Asturias.

-Para variar...- dijo el Astur.

-Tienes que infiltrarte en la Alhambra en intentar sacar a España de ahí.

-¿Y no podía infiltrarse León y yo quedarme en la retaguardia?- propuso Asturias.

-Tu ya te enfrentaste cara a cara a Al-Andalus, él te teme... no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Sabes que te odiaré por esto, ¿no?

-Gracias, Asturias- Asturias suspiró.

-¡De acuerdo! todo el mundo lo ha entendido- gritó Aragón, todos asintieron- mañana por la mañana atacaremos, dormir bien.

Y todos se retiraron a dormir.

Muy poca gente logró dormir bien esa noche, Cantabria y Galicia se la pasaron pensando en como hundirían la armada musulmana, Cataluña y Valencia no consiguieron dormir, Euskadi y Navarra discutieron toda la noche (como de costumbre) para ver quien lideraría las tropas y León y Baleares se paso la noche haciendo guardia. Finalmente los únicos que consiguieron dormir fueron Castilla, Aragón y los pequeños Madrid, Canarias, La Mancha, Extremadura y Murcia.

A primera hora de la mañana todo el mundo estaba listo, Cantabria y Galicia ya subían en los barcos, Navarra y Euskadi ya se preparaban en la puerta este y Cataluña y Valencia en la oeste, León empezó a cubrir la retaguardia junto a Baleares y los niños se quedaron en el puesto de mando. Castilla y Aragón se hallaban a unos metros de la puerta frontal de la ciudad, los arqueros musulmanes se hallaban preparados para disparar contra los Reyes Católicos y enfrente de la puerta se hallaban unos 5.000 soldados musulmanes, Castilla y Aragón observaban el panorama cuando un joven encapuchado pasó al lado de ellos.

-Asturias, ¿y ese atuendo?- le preguntó Castilla. Asturias vestía una túnica azul y una capucha cubriéndole el rostro, en su cintura llevaba colgada una espada corta y de su cuello colgaba la cruz de la victoria.

-Tengo que estar ligero, no querrás que me infiltré en esa pedazo de fortaleza con una armadura de 30 kg ¿verdad?

-¿Y la capucha es necesaria?- le preguntó Aragón

-No creo que alguien con rasgos nórdicos pase desapercibido entre centenares de personas de piel y pelo moreno.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-Que tengas suerte- le deseó Castilla.

-La voy a necesitar...- y Asturias se fue.

Los Reyes Católicos se miraron.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo?- le preguntó Aragón con una sonrisa.

-Acabémos con esto- le dijo Castilla.- ¡TODOS AL ATAQUE!

Y con estas palabras todo el mundo se puso a batallar.

Siguiente capítulo: Toma de Granda II: La armada de Cantabria y Galicia

Cantabria y Galicia toman el mando de la armada cristiana para deshacerse de todo buque musulmán que se hallé en el estrecho de Gibraltar.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Toma de Granada II: Batalla Naval

HetaEspaña

Reconquista VIII

Toma de Granada II:

Batalla Naval

La tripulación cantaba y ardía en deseos de salir a la mar, Cantabria y Galicia se subieron al barco y desde él lideraban 30 buques más y tras medir la dirección del viento sin más dilación pusieron rumbo al puerto de Granada.

Cantabria manejaba el timón mientras Galicia ponía orden entre la tripulación del barco, el viento era favorable y avanzaban rápidamente hasta que el vigía vislumbró un barco granadino, él vigía se apresuró a avisar a las capitanas.

-Al parecer se acerca un barco- le dijo Galicia a Cantabria.

-¿Qué hacemos, lo hundimos?

-Se trata de un barco mercante, no creo que nos ataque...

-Pero tenemos ordenes de deshacernos de cualquier barco musulmán.

-Ya... pero solo es una goleta indefensa..

-De acuerdo, lo seguiremos- propuso Cantabria.

-Me parece bien, así me quedo mas tranquila, ¡SEGUID A LA GOLETA! - ordenó Galicia.

La tripulación gritó y siguieron la goleta, la persecución no había durado demasiado cuando la goleta se metió en una especie de golfo, Galicia y Cantabria seguían con la persecución, cosa de la que luego se arrepentirían.

Cuando la armada de las dos dobló la esquina para adentrarse en el golfo, el corazón de Cantabria dio un vuelco al ver a unos 20 barcos musulmanes apostados en el golfo

con los cañones listos para disparar, la goleta parece que había sido una trampa para atraer la armada cristiana, el plan había salido tal y como lo habían planeado.

-¡NO CONTINUEIS! -gritó Galicia a los barcos que la seguían y también se disponían a doblar la esquina. Estos al oir eso rápidamente recogieron las velas y se detuvieron.

-¡Galicia, cuidado!- Cantabria se abalanzó sobre Galicia y la desplazó lo justo para esquivar una bala de cañón

-Oh no, han empezado a cañonear- maldijo Cantabria

En efecto, los barcos musulmanes sometieron a los barcos cristianos a una serie de bombardeos intensos que golpeaban fieramente contra los cascos de los barcos.

-Galicia, tenemos que salir del barco, está a punto de hundirse- le dijo Cantabria nerviosa.

-Tienes razón, tu vete a los barcos de detrás y mételos en el golfo y ponlos de lado en posición de disparo.

-Estas loca, ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?

-Tu hazme caso..

Y Galicia saltó de cabeza al mar, Cantabria supo que solo podía confiar en ella y se desplazó a los barcos de la retaguardia. Cantabria se subió en uno de los barcos y dio la orden de que entrasen todos en el golfo y apuntasen en el golfo.

Galicia buceaba todo lo rápido que podía hasta que se situó debajo del casco de unos de los barcos musulmanes, sacó la cabeza y se agarró a las tablas de madera se armó de valor y en un acto suicida subió a la cubierta del barco, los musulmanes se alarmaron por su entrada y se abalanzaron sobre ella, Galica sacó sus dos espada y se puso a combatir.

Cantabria miraba a la entrada del golfo a Galicia, la veía pelear, era... buena, muy buena, los soldados musulmanes se abalanzaban en grandes masas pero la gallega con grandes dotes de espadachina los reducía agilmente, los musulmanes caían a sus pies como si fuesen lluvía, Cantabria no podía hacer mas que admirarla, los musulmanes saltaban de barco en barco para luchar contra la irreductible gallega entonces Cantabria se dio cuenta de que el cañoneo musulmán había cesado causa de que todos los musulmanes habían puesto su atención en ella, entonces Cantabria entró en acción.

-Ahora, disparad- ordenó Cantabria.

La armada cristiana superaba en número y calidad a la musulmana, el cañoneo cristiano empezó brutalmente y cada bala que impactaba hundía casi el barco entero, los musulmanes reaccionaron pero se dieron cuenta de que ya no les quedaba tripulación suficiente para atender a la gallega y al cañoneo cristiano, la tripulación musulmana ya era escasa desde un principio y Galicia se había percatado de ello, si reducía a algunos musulmanes más ya no tendrián tripulación para atenderla a ella y a Cantabria, un plan alocado y suicida pero que había resultado eficaz, los barcos musulmanes empezaron a hundirse como el plomo, entonces Galicia saltó de nuevo al agua y Cantabria rápidamente desplazó su barco para recogerla, cuando la gallega se había incorporado a la cubierta cristiana Cantabria le dijo..

-Estas loca ¿verdad?

-Tu crees...- Galicia rió.

-¿Donde aprendiste a pelear así?

-¿Creías que Asturias y León eran los únicos que saben blandir espadas?

-Teneis que darme clases- rió Cantabria.

Y las dos observaban como la armada musulmana se hundía

-Vamos, aún quedan barcos pidiendo a gritos que los hundamos.- le dijo Galicia

-Si.

Y las dos partieron en busca de más barcos musulmanes.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TOMA DE GRANADA III: RIVALIDAD HISTÓRICA

Batalla en la puerta oeste, Valencia herido y Cataluña luchando con... ¡¿Madrid!?

Gracias por leer


	9. Toma de Granada III: Rivalidad Histórica

HetaEspaña

Reconquista IX

Toma de Granada III:

Rivalidad Historica

La batalla se recrudecía en Granada, Castilla y Aragón dirigían sus fuerzas en combate divinamente y la guerra avanzaba hacía el lado cristiano, sin embargo las cosas comienzan a complicarse en la puerta Oeste.

-¡No os rezaguéis!- gritaba Cataluña- rápido, ¡arcos en posición!, ¡FUEGO!.

Toneladas de flechas salieron volando hacía las huestes musulmanas impactando con éxito en varios cuerpos moros.

-Buen tiro- les felicitó Cataluña.

-Aaaargh...

Cataluña oyó un gemido a su derecha, giró la cabeza y vio a Valencia sentado en el suelo, con una flecha que había penetrado en su hombro ferozmente, Cataluña rápidamente salió a socorrerle.

-Valencia, ¿estás bien?

-Grrr.. No creo, no siento el brazo, creo que atravesó un tendón.

-Espera- Cataluña rompió la flecha y se la sacó con cuidado, acto seguido se lo llevó a un lugar seguro detrás de una roca, se arrancó un trozo de su pantalón y le envolvió la herida con la tela arrancada.

-Tu quedate aquí, yo iré a dirigir a la tropa.

-Mierda, lo siento, Cataluña.

Mientras tanto en la retaguardia León y Baleares se aburrían como una ostra.

-Joder, ya podían dejar que se colase al menos uno, me aburro- se quejó León.

-Vamos no seas así- le dijo Baleares.

-Creo que no me toman en serio, Castilla pegándose por ahí , Galicia y Cantabria en sus barquitos, Asturias allanado el fuerte, ¡Y YO QUÉ!

-¿No quieres acción?

-Pues claro.

-Pues mira ahí enfrente.

Un par de musulmanes consiguieron colares entre las filas cristianas y avanzaban inexorablemente hacía el puesto de mando.

-Oh, si, a esto me refería- dijo León desenvainando la espada- que empiecen las tortas.

León y Baleares salieron disparados a por los musulmanes, pero en el puesto de mando, uno de los pequeños se había despertado, ni mas ni menos que Madrid, que ya aparentaba 13 años y era el más espabilado.

-O sea que están jugando a los caballeros y no me avisan, que malos, yo también me apunto- dijo Madrid.

Madrid salió del puesto de mando y se dirigió sin pensar al campo de batalla pensando que todo era un juego.

Mientras tanto en la puerta Oeste, Cataluña llevaba como podía a sus tropas que habían perdido algo de moral tras la baja de Valencia.

-Mierda... los musulmanes se están viniendo arriba- Maldecía Cataluña.

-Anda mira, yo a ti te conozco.

Cataluña oyó la voz de alguien y se giró, se encontró a Madrid que le miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pero... que haces tu aquí, deberías estar en el puesto de mando- le sermoneó Cataluña.

-Si, claro, y me pierdo el juego ¿no?

-Mocoso que esto es una guerra de verdad, ¡Haz el favor y vete al puesto de mando!

-Eh, eh, tu a mi no me llamas mocoso, yo soy Madrid, te enteras rubito.

-Como te atreves, moco... ¡CUIDADO!

Cataluña se impulsó y le lanzó una estocada a un musulmán que iba a golpear a Madrid por la espalda, el musulmán cayó al suelo, Madrid lo miraba atónito.

-Lo ves, ahora podrías estar muerto, hazme caso y vuelve al puesto.

Madrid reflexionó sobre esto último, después de pensar le dijo a Cataluña.

-Si es una guerra de verdad, entonces déjame luchar.

-Pero que dices, insensato, no durarías nada en el...

-¡CUIDADO!- gritó Madrid.

Madrid asestó un puñetazo a un musulmán que le intentaba rebanar el cuello a Cataluña y que al final cayó inconsciente.

-Lo ves, ahora podías estar muerto- le dijo Madrid a Cataluña.

Cataluña le sostuvo la mirada atónito, finalmente dijo:

-Mira, si quieres lucha, solo hazlo, pero no me haré responsable si mueres.

Madrid cogió la espada del soldado musulmán y dijo:

-No te preocupes, no lo haré... ¡AL ATAQUE!

Madrid y Cataluña se lanzaron al ataque, Cataluña observaba a Madrid, se movía bien, batallaba bien, se notaba las clases que Castilla le daba todas las tardes, puede que ni siquiera se arrepienta de haberle dejado luchar.

-Hmpf... cretino- dijo Cataluña sonriendo.

-Je... imbécil- dijo Madrid riendo.

Y las tropas cristianas recuperaron la moral gracias a la nueva incorporación.

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: TOMA DE GRANADA X: Euskadi y Navarra.

Euskadi y Navarra luchan fieramente en la puerta este.

Gracias por leer, cuanto mas reviews reciba mas rapido subire capitulos, xD


	10. Toma de Granada IV: Euskadi y Navarra

HetaEspaña

Reconquista X

Toma de Granada IV:

Euskadi y Navarra

"Puede que al principio te tuviese algo de odio, al fin y al cabo frustraste mis planes, pero creo que he llegado a verte como mi mejor amigo..."

La batalla era terrible, la puerta este se podría decir que era la más dificil, un soldado musulmán llamado Gomeres dirigía sus tropas, empuñaba una cimitarra gigante que dominaba con gran maestría, todos los cristianos que se oponían ante él caían como fardos, el poder de él era tal que nadie podía hacerle frente, pero para eso ya estaban Euskadi y Navarra.

-No se ni que hago aquí- dijo Navarra

-Firmaste una alianza recuerdas- le respondió Euskadi.

-¿Pero por que contigo? mira que no había gente que me van a emparejar contigo.

-Oye que a mi también me molesta.

-Como sea, voy a acabar con esto de una vez.

Navarra se lanzó como un lobo contra las tropas musulmanas, a base de tajo y estocada se abría paso entre las huestes musulmanas, Gomeres rápidamente se fijo en él, empuñó su espada y se puso en posición de defensa, Navarra se coló entre los últimos defensores y le lanzó una estocada que Gomeres detuvo ágilmente.

-Vaya, esa estocada no estuvo nada mal- le felicitó Gomeres.

-Y mas que te queda por ver.

Navarra esprintó contra el musulmán, Gomeres le lanzó un mandoble vertical cuando lo tenía a un metro, Navarra lo esquivo saltando a la izquierda, acto seguido Navarra atacó con un mandoble horizontal a Gomeres, el cual le abrió una pequeña brecha en el hombro, Navarra rió al ver el tajo, algo que le costó muy caro, en ese despiste, el oficial musulmán aprovecho para desarmar a Navarra con un fuerte golpe en la muñeca, Navarra cayó al suelo y Gomeres pisó la espada crisitana.

-Mierda..- Navarra miraba con miedo a Gomeres que se erguía frente a él.

-Ese despiste te va a costar muy caro- le dijo Gomeres.- Si es que la vida es algo importante para ti claro está.

Navarra se maldecía, hace unos siglos un despiste frustró sus planes, ahora otro despiste puede poner fin a su vida, Navarra pensó si debería rogarle perdón.

-Adiós.

Un mandoble fue lanzado hacía Navarra.

Navarra se hallaba sentado en el suelo, Euskadi se hallaba de pie delante de él, mirándolo, de su espalda caían gotas de sangre causa de un horrible tajo que había recibido de Gomeres, Euskadi se había interpuesto entre el musulmán y Navarra.

-Por... qué- dijo Navarra- por... qué has hecho eso.

-Imbécil- le dijo Euskadi a duras penas- ¿Que pensabas conseguir lanzándote como un loco a por él.

Euskadi cayó sobre sus rodillas y Navarra cogió su cuerpo.

-Euskadi... ¡EUSKADI!

-Sabes... esto duele mucho, jeje- Euskadi soltó una risa triste.

-¿Por qué, Euskadi, por qué me has protegido?

-Idiota, ¿no somos amigos?

Navarra se quedó en shock, amigos, esa palabra, era la primera vez que se la dirigían, amigos, puede que esa fuese la razón de su arrogancia y soberbia, su pobre amistad, amistad, era lo que le faltaba en el corazón de Navarra, y por su culpa, la iba a perder.

-A... amigos- dijo Navarra a duras penas.

-Si, amigos- Euskadi le dedicó una sonrisa antes de perder la conciencia.

Navarra posó en el suelo a Euskadi, se levantó con rostro sombrío, empuño la espada de Euskadi y a la vez la suya y miró con mirada tranquila a Gomeres.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- le dijo Gomeres- ahora mismo te mando con él.

Navarra no se dejó provocar y esprintó contra él, Gomeres lanzó un tajo horizontal, Navarra dio un paso atrás y lanzó una de sus espadas contra Gomeres, la espada se clavo en el muslo del musulmán, rápidamente Euskadi hizo atravesar su filo en el cuello de Gomeres, arrancó la espada que había clavado en su rodilla y se la clavó en el corazón.

-T...Tú

Navarra nunca perdió esa mirada tranquila, Gomeres cayó al suelo y Navarra dio la vuelta para ver a Euskadi, él se encontraba inconsciente. Poco a poco, de los ojos de Navarra brotaban lágrimas que caían en el rostro de Euskadi.

-Lo... Lo siento- Navarra lloraba.

-¡Navarra!

Navarra se dio la vuelta y vio a Castilla y Aragón ir corriendo hacía su posición.

-Castilla, es Euskadi, esta mál.-dijo Navarra rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, rápido, llevaros a Euskadi al puesto de mando y tratarle la herida.

Dos soldados tomaron a Euskadi y se lo llevaron al puesto de mando.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Asturias?- le preguntó Aragón.

-No, nada, lo siento, tengo que ir a ver a Euskadi- Navarra salió disparado detrás de los médicos crisitanos.

-Oh, Asturias, dime que estás bien- suspiró Castilla preocupada.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: TOMA DE GRANADA V: REENCUENTRO

Asturias se infiltra en la Alhambra con la esperanza de encontrar a España, pero no solo se va a encontrar con él.

Notas.

-Gomeres era un oficial del Reino de Granada que luchó contra los reyes católicos, por eso decidi meterle en la historia.

-Por cierto, el capitulo 2: León y Castilla lo reedité ya que me parecía un poco pobre, `podeis pasaros a ver la nueva versión si quereis.

Gracias por leer y recordad, cuantos más reviews, mas rápido se subirán los capítulos.


	11. Toma de Granada V: Reencuentro

HetaEspaña

Reconquista XI

Toma de Granada V

Reencuentro

El puñal había atravesado limpiamente la garganta del musulmán mientras este caía en el gélido suelo del pasillo, a los pies del cadáver, un joven de ojos azules como el hielo lo miraba con una capucha que cubría su rostro, de su cuello colgaba la cruz de la victoria, Asturias se había logrado infiltrar en la Alhambra.

-Desde luego con esta seguridad no se como España no ha logrado escaparse aún, yo no dormiría tranquilo con esta panda protegiéndome- se dijo Asturias.- Bueno, a lo que iba... donde habrá metido el moro a España.

Asturias deambulaba por los pasillos de la Alhambra, la mayoría estaban despejados ya que casi todos los soldados de Al-Andalus se encontraban en el frente de batalla, solo se encontraba algun que otro soldado montando guardia que Asturias ya se había encargado de eliminar al mas puro estilo Assassin.

-Vaya laberinto, maldita Castilla, en menudo lío me ha metido... ¿uh? ¿y eso?

Asturias llego a una especie de puerta de acero con una pequeña ventana en la parte superior.

-Sospechoso... echemos un vistazo.

Xaime asomó la cabeza en la ventanilla y vio a un joven con ropa raída sentado en el suelo, estaba muy mal nutrido, llevaba cadenas en los tobillos y las muñecas, tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño, al verlos, Asturias rápidamente recordó a Hispania.

-Es él, tiene que ser él, es... exactamente igual que ella.

Asturias sacó un manojo de llaves que había robado de un cadáver musulmán e introdujo la llave en la cerradura. España desvió la mirada hacia la puerta cuando esta comenzó a abrirse, Asturias entró sigilosamente en la celda y cerro la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Qui... quién eres?- preguntó España.

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo... solo es una y muy simple, ¿tu nombre es España?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Mira, no estoy para perder tiempo vale, solo di, ¡Si o No!

-S... si- respondió España a regañadientes.

-Ufff... menos mal, ven que te saco- Asturias se relajó y cogió una llave del manojo y se dirigió a liberarle de las cadenas.

-¿Qu... qué haces?- preguntó España confundido.

-Normal que estés confundido- comprendió Asturias.- Veamos... yo soy Asturias... Principado de Asturias, hijo de Hispania y Celta, también fui el que empezó la Reconquista y estoy aquí para salvarte el culo del moro junto a mis compañeros, no preguntes más... ya está- las cerraduras de las cadenas se habían abierto.

-Aún no me lo creo... soy libre.

-Aún no, primero hay que salir de aquí y luego...

-¡QUÉ HACES!- alguien interrumpió a Asturias

En la puerta de la celda se hallaba una joven de ojos verdes, tez un poco bronceada y pelo largo moreno, miraba al extraño con cara asustada.

-Andalucía, mira, el es uno de los míos, se llama Asturias- dijo España presentando a Asturias.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Asturias.

-Es Andalucía, la hija de Al-Andalus.

-Ya bueno, pues despídete de ella.

España miró a Andalucía, ella lo había cuidado siempre durante todos los siglos que llevaba siempre y además, el sabía que Andalucía no quería a su padre, ella tenía tantas ganas de salir de ahí como él.

-N... no se puede venir con nosotros- preguntó España

-Yo solo vine a por ti, no estoy autorizado para llevarme a alguien más- respondió el Astur.

España miro a Andalucía, reflexionó y al final dijo:

-Si ella no se viene yo tampoco.

-Que...- Asturias estaba confundido.

-España...- Andalucía lo miraba emocionada.

-¿Por qué me lo poneís tan difícil?... espera, mierda.

A lo lejos se oían unas voces de rabia gritar por los pasillos, una voz que España y Andalucía conocían muy bien y una voz que Asturias nunca olvidará, Al-Andalus se sorprendió al ver la puerta de la celda abierta y más aún cuando entró y vio a España libre junto a Andalucía.

-Q... ¿qué es esto? Andalucía... tú- Al-Andalus estaba confundido.

-N... no papá yo no lo liberé, te lo juro.

-Mi propia hija... esto es una traición muy gorda- Al-Andalus desenvainó la espada- lo siento, pero no voy a tener piedad contigo.

Andalucía cayó al suelo asustada y España se interpuso entre los dos.

-Ja, no te preocupes que tu tampoco te libras.

Al-Andalus cargó el brazo dispuesto a soltar la estocada, España y Andalucía cerraron los ojos y Al-Andalus lanzó la estocada... de repente, la puerta de la celda se cerró y Al-Andalus se detuvo.

-Desde luego, tu voz me sigue irritando como antes.

A Al-Andalus se le heló la sangre al oír esa voz, lentamente se dio la vuelta con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando detrás de él vio de nuevo aquellos ojos, fríos como el hielo, como el hielo que congelo toda esperanza de conseguir sus objetivos, Asturias lo miraba con mirada asesina.

-Tu... no puede ser- Al-Andalus se empezó a reír- JAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJA... por fin, ¡POR FIN TE TENGO ANTE MI! Sabes lo que he esperado este día, el día en que te humillaré como tu me humillaste aquel día hace unos siglos...

Asturias ni se inmutaba, mantenía su mirada fría clavada en él.

-Estas muerto, asno salvaje...

Al-Andalus cargó con su espada contra él y Asturias desenvainó la suya y frenó el golpe, Al-Andalus cargó contra él y lo empujo derribandolo, Asturias volteó sobre si mismo, hincó la punta de sus pies en el suelo y se propulsó contra Al-Andalus, la embestida asturiana encajó de llevo en el estomago de Al-Andalus lo que le hizo caer hacía atrás.

-Maldito seas.- maldijo Al-Andalus.

De repente, Asturias envainó la espada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Sabes me gustaría rebanarte el cuello, pero ese honor no me concierne a mi.

Asturias cogió a España y a Andalucía.

-Para más información, mira detrás tuya.

Al-Andalus se dio la vuelta y los vio, en la entrada, firme y poderosos, lo reinos de Castilla y Aragón empuñando sus poderosas hachas.

-O sea que este es Al-Andalus- dijo Castilla.

-Todo tuyo Castilla, no creo que os dé ningún problema- le dijo Asturias saliendo por la puerta cargando a España y Andalucía.

-Muy bien, buen trabajo, Asturias- le congratuló Castilla.

-Os veo después.

-Por fin un poco de acción- dijo Aragón.

-Malditos seais- Al-Andalus cogió otra cimitarra y se preparó para la batalla final.

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: Toma de Granada XII: Climax

Los reyes católicos contra Al-Andalus, ultimo capítulo y despues el epílogo, hay que poco queda.

Gracias por leer, se agradece comentarios


	12. Toma de Granada VI: Climax

HetaEspaña

Reconquista XII

Toma de Granada VI:

Climax

Al-Ándalus empuñó una segunda cimitarra y miró a Castilla y Aragón.

-Los reinos mas poderosos de la península, Castilla y Aragón, diría que es un placer pero no lo es- les dijo el musulmán.

-Tampoco lo es nuestro, Al-Ándalus, aunque si decirte que me congratula conocerte en persona.- le respondió Castilla.

-Tienes un bonito reino aquí, Al-Ándalus, será un placer arrebatártelo- le amenazó Aragón.

-Vais de listos eh, veamos quien ríe el último cuando os descuartize y enseñé vuestros despojos a el asno salvaje.

-Basta de cháchara.

Aragón salió disparado contra Al-Ándalus, lo embistió fieramente pero el musulmán detuvo su embestida colocando sus hojas en cruz.

-Demasiado precipitado- dijo Al-Ándalus.

El musulmán empujó a Aragón y le lanzó dos estocadas, este se revolvió para esquivarlas a tiempo y dio un salto atrás para dar pausa a la batalla, entonces fue Castilla quien se lanzó al ataque, los dos intercambiaban golpes que no llegaban a impactar en su enemigo, en medio del intercambió, Castilla gritó:

-¡Ahora!

Castilla se desplazó a un lado y Aragón placó con el hombro a Al-Ándalus, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que Al-Ándalus cayó por la ventanilla de la celda rompiendo hasta los barrotes que la sellaban. El musulmán rodó sobre si mismo para recuperarse de la caída, dirigió la vista arriba y vio como Castilla se precipitaba desde la arriba para golpearle con su hacha, pero el musulmán fue rápido y rodó para esquivar el impacto.

-Arf... arf... vosotros dos me estáis dando demasiado trabajo.

-No te preocupes, acabaremos rápido contigo- le aseguró Castilla.

Aragón bajó de la torre y se incroporó a Castilla de nuevo.

-Sabéis que 2 contra 1 es injusto- le reprochó Al-Ándalus.

-Y tu nos vas a hablar de justicia- le respondió Aragón.

-Ooooh.. vale, supongo que yo soy el villano ¿no?, de acuerdo, entonces haré lo que hacen los villanos, destrozaros- Al-Ándalus frunció el ceño y salió como un resorte a por los dos reinos.

El musulmán mostraba agilidad y fiereza en sus golpes, tanto que ni Castilla ni Aragón encontraban hueco para contraatacarle, Castilla llegó a un punto en que no podía seguir soportando los golpes y desistió.

-¡Castilla, cuidado!- Aragón interfirió en un ataque de Al-Ándalus que golpeó fieramente a Aragón en el hombro.

-¡Graargh!- Aragón gritó de dolor y se arrodilló.

-¡Aragón!- exclamó Castilla.

-Ja, ahora te las das de héroe- se rió Al-Ándalus.

-Mi brazo... no lo puedo mover.

-Aragón, yo lo siento.

-No, no te arrepientas... ¡Castilla detrás!

Aragón cogió su hacha con el otro brazo y frenó otro golpe de Al-Ándalus.

-El combate no ha acabado- dijo el musulmán.- comete esto.

Al-Ándalus atacó con la otra cimitarra a Aragón, golpe que el dio en el vientre y por donde empezó a sangrar.

-!Grrrraaaagh!

Al-Ándalus pateó el cuerpo de Aragón y este quedó tendido en el suelo.

-¡Aragón!- Castilla fue a socorrerle- lo siento, deja que te ayude.

-¡Castilla céntrate en el combate!-Aragón la regañó- vas a tirar siglos de lucha por la borda por esto, empuña esa hacha y dale su merecido, ¡ eres el poderoso reino de Castilla!

Castilla calló y por un momento se detuvo el tiempo, Castilla recordaba su infancia, cuando su hermano mayor, León cuidaba de él, cuando Asturias los adoptó y les enseñó todo lo que saben, se dio cuenta de que siempre alguien la tenía que cuidar y que por su buena fe, Aragón, la persona que amaba, estaba tendida en el suelo herido, pensó en el sacrificio que todos habían hecho para llegar a ese día, pensó en toda la gente que murió, entonces... tomó una determinación.

-Aragón, espera ahí...- la voz de Castilla se tornó mas gélida.

Castilla cogió su hacha, se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Al-Ándalus.

-¿Qué hay con esa mirada?- le preguntó el musulmán.

La mirada de Castilla se había vuelto fiera, una mirada que asustaba hasta a las mas feroces fieras, una mirada que parecía maldecir todo lo que había en uno con solo mirarle a los ojos.

-Vas a caer, moro.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

Al-Ándalus preparó un impulso y con todas sus fuerzas se lanzó contra Castilla, esta hizo lo mismo y se lanzó contra Al-Ándalus, los dos corrían el uno a por el otro, en la lejanía los territorios cristianos y las tropas musulmanes miraban la escena, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, ese golpe determinaría todo, a Al-Ándalus le entró un deja vu. Los dos se acercarón a un metro y saltaron, Castilla atacó con su hacha a la vez que Al-Ándalus con sus cimitarras y soltaron un ultimo grito de furia.

-¡GGRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHRR!

'clanck'

Los dos se quedaron quietos dándose la espalda mutuamente, todo el mundo los contemplaba con la intriga de saber quién es el vencedor del choque... Al-Ándalus soltó una risita y cayó al suelo boca arriba, un gran tajo cubría su cuerpo desde el hombro hasta la cadera en diagonal, sangraba a borbotones, sin duda, un herida mortal incluso para una nación.

Los Cristianos gritaron y salieron corriendo a celebrar la victoria junto a Castilla.

-¡Fenomenal, Castilla!- gritó Galicia.

-¡Si señor esa es mi hermanita!- León abrazaba a su hermana pequeña a la vez que ella se reía suavemente, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Castilla...

Castilla se dio la vuelta y vio a Aragón con un vendaje en el vientre y en el hombre apoyado en Cataluña.

-Bien hecho, Castilla.

Castilla se levantó y los dos se fundieron en un tierno beso, mientras de sus mejillas caían lágrimas dulces, los cristianos celebraban la victoria.

-¡Padre, padreee!

Los cristianos callaron por un momento y vieron a Andalucía correr hacía el cuerpo de su padre.

-Padre, no se muera por favor- Andalucía lloraba.

-Cough.. con que este es el fin eh, me podeis prestar atención un momento, quiero decir mis ultimas palabras- dijo el agónico Al-Ándalus.

-Adelante- Castilla le dio permiso.

-Andalucía, hubo algo que nunca te conté, es sobre tu madre...

-M-mi... madre.

-Tu madre... es Hispania.- le reveló Al-Ándalus.

Los cristianos se quedaron atónitos.

-Hispania...

-Tu madre, era hermosa- empezó a relatar Al-Ándalus- la primera vez que la vi, no pude evitar enamorarme de ella, pero entonces estaba con el Visigodo ese, obviamente tuve que matarlo aunque no me costó mucho, poco a poco, ella fue mía, era feliz, por supuesto tenía que dejar mi presencia en ella, entonces saliste tú, Andalucía, ella te quería, pero quería alejarte de mí, entonces fue cuando conocí a ese España, era un crió, hijo de Roma y de ella, debía ser erradicado, cuando quise deshacerme de él, Hispania lo defendió, tanto que acabó herida, ella escapó al norte en busca de ayuda, pero la herida fue demasiado profunda, sus horas estaban contadas, entonces yo salí en su busca, pero fue tarde, cuando llegué al norte ella había muerto y ahí estaba el asno salvaje para hacerme frente... el resto ya lo conocéis.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, sus palabras habían asombrado a todo el mundo.

-Osea, que ellos son mis hermanos...- Andalucía miró hacia atrás y vio como los cristianos le dirigían una mirada cálida y fraternal.

-Si... me temo que si, ¡Asno! ¿estas por ahí?- pregunto el musulmán por Asturias.

-Por desgracia sí- respondió Asturias.

-Je, tu rostro me da tanto asco como el primer día.

-Pues anda que a mi el tuyo...

-Ja, espero que algún día alguien te dé una paliza- el musulmán miró a Andalucía- hasta nunca querida, te quiero y... perdón por todo esto.

Los ojos de Al-Ándalus se quedaron mirando al vacío y poco a poco perdieron su brillo, había muerto, la reconquista había terminado, Asturias se arrodilló y le cerró los ojos.

-Descansa en paz, viejo rival.

Andalucía lloraba, entonces España se agachó y la consoló.

-Hey, Andalucía, mira detrás tuyo, somos tu familia.

Andalucía en un momento se vio abrazada por todos los pequeños crisitanos.

'' Yo soy La Mancha.. yo Extremadura.. y-yo La rioja... yo soy Canarias''

las voces de los chiquillos se mezclaban, entonces Cataluña se quedó mirando a Madrid.

-Tú enano, ¿por que estas rojo?

-Eh.. y-yo.. ¿rojo?... ¿Q-q-que dices? Yo no estoy rojo.

-No me digas que te gusta.

-¿¡Q-Q-que dices?!, ¡acaso quieres pelea!

-Me estas amenazando retaco.

-Basta ya los dos.- les regañó Aragón

Castilla se acercó a Andalucía.

-Bienvenida a mi Corona, Andalucía, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-G-Gracias... sniff

Castilla clavó su bandera en lo alto de la Alhambra y los demás coreaban victoriosos a los reyes católicos, luego ellos se fueron a celebrarlo, pero no deberían pasarse mucho, por que ese mismo año sucedería un hecho que marcaría la historia...

Siguiente capítulo: Epílogo: donde no se ponía el sol.

Bueno, fin, creo que el final me quedo un poco mal pero en fin hice lo mejor que pude, si sois tan amables leere encantado los reviews sobre el capitulo o sobre la historia en general, os responderé a todos si es que consigo como hacerlo por que me lio mucho con esta página xD.


	13. Epílogo

HetaEspaña

Reconquista

Epílogo

Donde no se ponía el sol

_Covadonga, Asturias, 1492_

El asturiano había llegado del largo viaje de Granada donde finalmente habían puesto fin a la gran guerra que había asolado la península durante tantos siglos, Asturias se aseó, durmió y comió en Oviedo y al día siguiente puso rumbo a Covadonga.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó un sirviente.

-Si... tengo algo que contarle a él- Respondió Asturias.

-De acuerdo... Ten cuidado.

Cuando el asturiano finalmente llegó a Covadonga una emoción empezó a embargarlo, se bajó del caballo y empezó a andar por aquél histórico lugar, a cada paso que daba más se emocionaba.

-Por aquí cerca murió Hispania...- dijo mirando una pequeña pradera escondida entre los árboles.

El asturiano siguió andando, recordaba aquél día, aquél día lluvioso en el que todo había cambiado, aquél dia de primavera del 722... Asturias subió por las escaleras hasta la cueva donde él y sus soldados habían empezado la revuelta, rezó una oración a la virgen de Covadonga y entonces miró el paisaje... una emoción le envolvió a la vez que recordaba a Al-Andalus acercarse de entre aquellos bosques, a sus soldados ebrios de adrenalina por la batalla y... como no... a su primer rey... a Pelayo. Asturias se dio la vuelta y se puso delante de la tumba del rey Pelayo, y una lágrima se le resbaló por la mejilla.

-Se ha acabado, mi rey... lamento no haber sido yo el que le halla puesto fin, pero hice lo mejor que pude, él esta muerto, aún recuerdo ese día hace tantos siglos, quién iba a decir que esto acabaría tan bien, cuando pensé que aquello era una locura, me alegro de haberte conocido... en fin... gracias por todo, mi rey, aunque no me escuches... Recquiescat in pace.

Asturias se dio la vuela y miró al cielo, como había hecho aquella primavera del 722, después de ganar la batalla y se hizo a la idea de que después de toda aquella odisea, finalmente, todo había terminado.

_Océano Atlántico, finales del 1492._

La Niña, La Pinta y La Santa María, eran los nombres de los barcos que Castilla y Aragón habían dejado a aquel Genovés de nombre Cristobal Colón, Castilla supuso que sería una buena manera de que España empezase a hacerse una potencia hecha y derecha así que lo envió con él en aquella expedición a Cipango (Japón).

-Heeey... Colón... tengo hambre- España estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cubierta del barco, estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, de su pecho colgaba un colgante con la cruz cristiana y portaba una coleta.- ¿Cuanto queda para llegar?.

-España... aún queda mucho, si tienes hambre vete a la despensa y come alguna fruta- le respondió Colón.

-Eeeeh... estoy harto de fruta- España se levantó.- ¿no hay otra cosa?

-Lo siento

-Joo...

Llevaban tanto en el mar que la moral empezó a decaer, los alimentos se acababan y aquello no marchaba bien. Hasta que el vigía gritó aquello de:

-¡Tierra a la vista!, ¡Tierra a la vista!

Todos miraron asombrados al vigía.

-¿Qué? Imposible... según mis cálculos deberíamos estar a mitad del Atlántico, es imposible que ya estemos en Cipango.

-Uuuaaah... no se si será Cipango o no... pero aquello es tierra sin duda- decía España que se había levantado con la moral de nuevo levantada.

-Tienes razón... aquí falla algo.

Los tres barcos atracaron en una playa y las tropas se bajaron, habían llegado a un lugar cuya vegetación era extremadamente diferente a la de la península ibérica, aquello era una selva en toda regla, frutas que ni siquiera conocía nacían de aquellos densos árboles.

-Mira estas frutas, están buenísimas- España mordía una fruta que nunca antes había visto.

-E.. esto no es Cipango... ¿Q... que es esto?- Colón estaba desconcertado y asombrado, tenía que informar de esto inmediatamente a Castilla y Aragón- Coged provisiones y embarcar de nuevo, creo que hemos descubierto... un nuevo mundo.

-¿Un nuevo mundo?- dijo España- pues la verdad que me gusta, ¿como será la gente de por aquí?.

-España, no seas inconsciente, no sabemos que especies habitan aquí, lo mas seguro es que volvamos e informemos a Castilla y Aragón.- le dijo Colón.

-¿...Y que pasa con el viaje al Cipango?

-¡No importa ese viaje!, España, ¡mira esto! ¡probablemente somos los primeros europeos en pisar esta tierra, esto es algo muy grande! ¿Crees que nos importa Cipango ahora?

-¿O sea que tanto viaje para nada?

-Para nada... ¡España, esto es un nuevo mundo y...! bah, déjalo, no merece la pena... recoger provisiones y marchémonos.

-De verdad que no te entiendo, Colón.

-Yo si que no te entiendo...

_Madrid, Corona de Castilla, Finales del 1492_

-De verdad que nos podemos fiar de Austria- Castilla no parecía muy convencida.

-Por supuesto, un matrimonio con él sería lo mejor, es una gran potencia de europa, solo hay que convencer a España- le explicó Aragón.

-Bueno... si tú lo dices...- Castilla desistió- hablando de España, no crees que ya deberían haber vuelto, llevan mucho tiempo en el mar, ¿Habrán llegado a Cipango?

-No lo sé, solo espero que ese tal Colón sepa lo que hace.

-Si, se le veía muy sabio.

En ese momento, Madrid golpeó la puerta y entró como un resorte en el despacho.

-¡Castilla, Aragón...! arf, arf- Madrid estaba jadeando- teneís que ver esto es España y Colón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Castilla y Aragón cuestionaron al unísono.

Los 3 bajaron a la sala principal del palacio y allí estaban los dos, Colón nerviosísimo y España comiendo una especie de hortaliza que nunca habían visto.

-¡ Y qué, ¿Como os fue el viaje?- pregunto Castilla.

-Señora, se que esto va a sonar absurdo pero... creo que hemos descubierto un nuevo mundo.- dijo Colón.

Castilla y Aragón se quedaron mudos, un nuevo mundo, pero que estaba diciendo.

-¿Como que un nuevo mundo?- preguntó Aragón.

-De la que íbamos a Cipango atracamos en una isla, en esa isla había arboles, frutas que nunca habíamos visto, sus descripciones no corresponden con ninguna de la de Cipango, además, juraría que Cipango estaba más lejos, esa comida que esta comiendo España es la prueba de ello.

-España, ¿que es eso?- preguntó Castilla.

-No se pero están buenísimos, creo que los llamaré tomates, lo encontré en aquella isla.

Aragón y Castilla se emocionaron y gritaron de alegría.

-¿Que piensan hacer?- preguntó Colón.

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo prepararemos una flota más grande de expedición y ireís a explorar esa tierra, quién sabe cuantas riquezas puede tener, nos vendría fenomenal para nuestra economía, igual hasta hacemos un imperio.- dijo Castilla ilusionada

-De acuerdo, quiero volver e inspeccionar minuciosamente esa isla, España ¿cuento contigo?- preguntó Colón.

-Por supuesto, yo quiero esa isla, solo de pensar que puedo tener todos estos tomates para mí se me hace la boca agua.

-Eso eso, entonces preparaos antes de que Portugal nos tome la delantera que ultimamente esta muy espabilado- los arengó Castilla.

Y los dos salieron del palacio.

-Un nuevo mundo eh, creo que esto es el comienzo de algo grande- dijo Aragón.

-Si, ya lo creo que si.

Los dos se dieron de la mano, salieron al patio, y vieron como se ponía por ultima vez el sol en esa tierra, puesto que más adelante, ese sol iluminaría eternamente esa nación, por lo menos hasta dentro de unos siglos... pero eso... ya es otra historia.

FIN

Bueeeh... se acabó, la verdad que me hizo mucha ilusión hacer esta serie, mas adelante subire la ''segunda'' parte de esta, el título será ''Donde no se ponía el sol'' (ya sé que es el mismo título que el epílogo pero la verdad que cuadra perfectamente) donde contaré la historia del imperio español desde su casamiento con Austria hasta su caída en 1898.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
